Algo nuevo
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Después de todo lo que les ha pasado viene un nuevo desafío para ellos, uno que no involucra un enemigo formidable, sino su adaptabilidad a su nueva vida: su primera Navidad en Auradon. JAYLOS, POV de Carlos. (Título irónico porque no es un tema nuevo, pero denle una oportunidad).


Lo sé, lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esto pero mi espíritu navideño sentía la necesidad de escribir esta historia, no pude sacarlo antes de mi cabeza ya que estaba de viaje, pero ahora aquí está. Fav, follow, o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Algo nuevo**

Las festividades en Auradon aún son un enigma para mí y para los demás, ésta en particular llama mi atención por lo ostentoso. El primer día del mes no hubo nadie en la escuela, Mal, Evie, Freddie, Jay y yo despertamos por la mañana y todo estaba vacío, el único sonido provenía de nosotros al caminar por los pasillos desiertos, así que nos quedamos dentro del dormitorio de las chicas (sigue siendo el punto de reunión favorito de todos, y a mí me parece seguro por alguna razón) e hicimos varias cosas para pasar todo el tiempo libre, principalmente charlar y hacer deducciones sobre lo que pasó, sobre si hicimos algo mal, hasta que el ruido volvió espontáneamente, montones de autos entraban por la calzada de la escuela y venían acompañados por grandes camiones, cuando abrieron sus puertas todos tenían coníferas de gran tamaño en su interior, que fueron descargadas y al poco tiempo ya tenían un sinfín de decoraciones encima, todo por una razón.

—Navidad.

Miro a Ben cuando habla, está sentado frente a mí en nuestra mesa al centro de la cafetería, mientras esa cosa blanca sigue cayendo del cielo sobre los jardines, cubriéndolos con un horrible manto que nunca antes había visto, primordialmente porque vengo de la Isla y ahí el cambio de temperatura apenas es perceptible.

—Vamos, amigo, Navidad —reitera, como si la repetición lograra que asocie algo, y lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en los abrigos que tengo encima.

No comprendo del todo cómo es que hay nieve, como dice Ben que se llama, es algo geográficamente imposible si estamos tan cerca del océano, pero se trata de Auradon, aquí la magia es una energía real, entonces puedo comprender la clase de incoherencias que hay para las leyes más básicas de la naturaleza.

—Sí, no sé de qué estás hablando.

Ben comparte almuerzo conmigo los lunes aunque se nota que lo último que le gustaría hacer ahora es estar en la escuela, por la fatiga que veo en su rostro me doy cuenta de que preferiría tomar una larga siesta, pero nuestra conversación de lo que pasa afuera y sobre el momento cuando logré derribar la barrera por un momento y algunos de los objetos mágicos de la Isla recobraron su poder es lo único que lo mantiene despierto, medianamente alerta.

—¿Entonces no tienen celebraciones en la Isla? —pregunta, aún curioso, le da un sorbo al batido de fresa frente a él, dejando espuma sobre su labio superior.

—No realmente, sólo Evie conmemora sus cumpleaños, nos obsequia cosas en los nuestros, cuando Mal llegó todo siguió igual, aparte de eso tenemos el día en conmemoración a Maléfica, festejos del día del padre o de la madre —hago comillas en esa parte porque sólo se trata de retribución, y en mi caso sólo debo hacer más de todos los quehaceres—, y también el cambio de año. Nada más.

—La Navidad aquí es algo increíble —señala sobre su hombro con la cabeza, y ver la nieve me hace estremecer un poco.

—¿La nieve lo hace increíble? Porque al menos para mí es difícil de creer —la nueva chaqueta que Evie confeccionó para mí es perfecta para afrontar el clima, los otros dos abrigos que tengo encima también ayudan a que mi pecho no se congele, pero acredito a mi tamaño que sienta más frío del que debería.

—No, no, esos son puntos extra, ha habido años en que no ha nieve.

—Quisiera que éste fuera uno de esos años.

—Bueno, no puedes echarle la culpa del todo al clima, después de todo estás usando pantalones cortos —levanta los hombros y las manos, afirmando un punto.

—Es mi estilo, además no sabía nada de la nieve en absoluto —mi intento para defenderme se queda en ser un intento, no tengo argumentos tan validos—, pero bueno, hablabas de lo que hace increíble la Navidad.

—Cierto, cierto, principalmente son las festividades de los reinos, ocurren al anochecer y varían mucho, pero el principal es un escenario donde se representan historias alusivas a las fechas, también pueden haber obras de teatro o villancicos, además las estrellas y la luna llena mejoran la decoración.

Miro sobre él mientras habla, las verdes guirnaldas que van de un lado al otro por las columnas de la cafetería con los enormes moños rojos que las unen casi le dan vida a las paredes, las coronas festivas sobre cada puerta y ventana parecen demasiado para una decoración simple, y los árboles con montones de pequeñas lucecitas que titilan a distintos intervalos están en cada habitación, con sus esferas de múltiples colores y espolvoreadas con brillantina, las coníferas más grandes están a los costados del edificio principal y en el gran salón, de todo eso destaca un fuerte aroma a pino natural que ambienta todo en un contexto más hogareño, el tipo de hogar que no existe en la Isla.

Guardo el encargo de Jay en mi mochila, a esta hora del día siempre está hambriento, y no puede esperar a su almuerzo para comer algo. No dejo de mirar a Ben para que no tome a mal mi pequeña distracción, utiliza sus brazos para enfatizar lo grandioso de las cosas, su rostro pasa por una gama de emociones tan amplia que no puedo nombrar cada una; en serio es una época que le gusta mucho, le creeré por completo sólo si usa ropa que tenga de esas pequeña lucecitas, o un gorro verde que asemeje a un árbol decorado, o uno rojo que tenga astas, como muchos de los que he visto desde la semana pasada. Me gustaría tener uno.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la que pasó el genocidio de árboles hace unos días?

—Genocidio es una palabra muy fea —se ríe nerviosamente y se rasca la nuca, luego ladea una sonrisa—, los árboles vienen de un área protegida, se les brindan cuidados especiales para que crezcan sanos y fuertes para esta época del año, luego se sustituyen los que fueron talados con semillas nuevas —asiento con la cabeza mientras habla, ahora no parece algo tan malo—, pasa porque cada reino decora uno de tal forma que quede plasmada la esencia de la población, luego se exhiben a las afueras del jardín botánico de la escuela, los árboles más grandes se colocan en las plazas públicas de cada reino —termina su batido con dos sorbos y golpea su copa de vidrio en la mesa, limpia su boca con su pulgar y come la espuma en su dedo—. Y la mejor parte, que también es mi favorita, es Santa Secreto.

—Otra vez no sé de qué estás hablando.

La campana para el cambio de clases retumba por los pasillos, nos ponemos de pie y acomodamos nuestra basura en los distintos contenedores, se toman muy en serio la parte de reciclar, luego salimos en dirección a nuestra clase de Literatura Antigua, en la cual todos nos reunimos, y Jay lo consideraba como aburrido pero no tuvo más opción que inscribirse en ella por la presión que ejercimos en él.

—Santa Secreto es básicamente un intercambio de obsequios con un nombre pretencioso —me explica mientras caminamos por los pasillos, la gente le abre paso a él para que camine sin mucha dificultad—. Lo celebramos en la mañana del veinticinco, quienes quieren participar ponen su nombre en una lista, luego recibes uno al azar y tienes que darle un obsequio cuando todos nos reunimos en el gran salón por la mañana. Y no das algo que encuentras en las tiendas de un dólar, debe ser algo que sabes que le gustará mucho a la otra persona.

—Oh, entiendo.

Entramos al salón de clase y nuestro profesor entra detrás de nosotros, me voy a mi mesa habitual con Jay mientras Ben se queda con Mal al frente de nosotros, Evie y Doug están a mi derecha, Ally y Freddie se sientan a mi izquierda, Jane y Audrey detrás de mí. Jordan y Lonnie son las encargadas del entretenimiento que habrá en las próximas fiestas, así que tienen permiso para estar ausentes.

—¿Los conseguiste? —Jay me pregunta mientras empiezo a tomar notas de lo que el profesor Martin escribe en la pizarra.

—Al menos podrías decir hola —respondo, sin mirarlo.

—Hola, ¿los conseguiste? —con mi mano izquierda levanto mi mochila, la pongo en mi regazo y la abro para darle dos pudines de chocolate y un panque de nuez con glaseado encima. Los toma y jadea, sorprendido—. Eres grandioso.

—Sí, lo sé.

Me empuja y sigo escribiendo mientras él se reclina en su silla, arranca trozos del panque y los sumerge en el pudin antes de comerlos, una combinación que descubrió al probaba cosas nuevas y combinaciones extrañas en la cafetería. Lo escucho gruñir complacido, casi podría estar ronroneando, y luego siento que sus dedos empiezan a jugar con el lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, algo que no recuerdo bien cuándo empezó a hacer, y que no me fastidia, sólo me distrae un poco.

Termino de escribir y escucho la explicación verbal de lo que anoté antes de sentir que mi bolsillo vibra por un mensaje de texto, saco mi teléfono y veo que es de Ben, que tiene la cabeza sobre el hombro de Mal en una postura que no se ve tan cómoda, pero lo que menos le importa es la comodidad, eso ha quedado claro.

Abro el mensaje ya que a la mayoría de los profesores no les importa el uso de los teléfonos celulares, con el hecho de llevar buenas notas es suficiente.

 _ **Mal está dentro del Santa Secreto, si tú y los demás deciden participar me cercioraré de que hagan el intercambio de regalos entre ustedes :)**_

Leer eso me quita una preocupación que no sabía que tenía sobre mis hombros, pero ahora que lo pienso es cierto, no conozco bien absolutamente a nadie en la Preparatoria Auradon, sería muy incómodo si tuviera que darle algo a un total desconocido, e incluso sigo sin conocer totalmente a mis nuevos amigos de aquí, así que la opción de quedar involucrado entre quienes conozco mejor me gusta.

Mi mano se levanta en varias ocasiones a lo largo de la clase, aquí no corro el riesgo de que alguien me lance algo a la cabeza o que me abucheen cada vez que tengo una duda, incluso hago preguntas que no se habían planteado, y es un cambio que le sienta bien a mi deseo por conocer, y también llega un punto en que el juego de Jay deja de gustarme, así que aparto su mano y él se ofende un poco, lo escucho en el completamente fingido boqueo de indignación.

—Cómo te atreves —musita, gruñendo.

—Me estás distrayendo, ya basta —respondo, sin quitar la vista de la pizarra—. Y el profesor Martin nos mira, no quiero una reprimenda.

—Pff, por favor, esto es Auradon, lo único que pueden hacer es decirnos que no vuelva a pasar, contamos con un sinfín de oportunidades.

—Aun así podrían enviarnos a la Isla, sabes que es un recurso sencillo al que les gusta recurrir, y en verdad quiero estar aquí para Santa Secreto.

—¿Qué es eso? —musita con la boca llena, y me hace reír.

—Es algo que pasa en Navidad, Ben dijo que hacen un intercambio de regalos, y preguntó si te interesaría participar.

—¿Entonces tengo que darle cosas a extraños? —giro la cabeza y veo que arruga la nariz, disgustado por la idea de dar y no de quitar. Eso no ha cambiado en su totalidad, y quizá lo haga pero no en un futuro próximo.

—No, dijo que sería entre nosotros, quienes venimos de la Isla —levanto las cejas cuando veo la otra pregunta en todo su rostro—. Y sí, debes comprarlas.

—Eso es rudo, sabes que ya dejé de robar, ya todo eso quedó atrás.

—Aún así, estoy seguro de que lo encuentras tentador en ocasiones.

—No lo voy a negar.

—Jay, Carlos, segunda advertencia —anuncia el profesor Martin.

—Ni siquiera recibimos la primera —es la respuesta inmediata de Jay, y mi respuesta inmediata es darle un pisotón tan duro que escucho sus huesos crujir.

—Lo sentimos, no pasará de nuevo —Mal y Freddie se ríen, veo a Evie por mi vista periférica y sólo niega con la cabeza, con los labios fruncidos un poco en una sonrisa, el profesor Martin vuelve la vista a la pizarra y continúa con su explicación de etimologías—. Cierra la boca.

—Esta clase es muy aburrida —se queja en susurros, dejando la cabeza sobre la mesa—, lo único que puedo hacer para entretenerme es jugar con tu oreja y me lo prohíbes, además me diste un pisotón que pudo romperme un hueso.

—Nadie te obligó a tomar esta clase, y no lo hice con tanta fuerza.

—Voy a estrangularte mientras duermes —pone los puños sobre la mesa y los cierra con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos, y si estuviéramos de nuevo en la Isla ya habría salido corriendo; sigue siendo un chico aterrador aunque se haya convertido en mi mejor amigo hace mucho tiempo.

—Bien, bien, apelaré a un tipo de disculpa dejándote jugar con mi oreja.

Sus puños se relajan en ese momento, su cabeza se levanta a una velocidad tan rápida que me sorprende que no se lastimara una vértebra y sus dedos se mueven a la velocidad de la luz para regresar a mi lóbulo, esta vez no lo retuerce entre sus dedos, sólo lo toca con la punta de los mismos, y me hace cosquillas.

—Tienes bonitas orejas —dice en un susurro apenas audible, lo miro por el rabillo de mi ojo y me observa, como si anticipara una respuesta.

—Gracias, supongo, y podría decir lo mismo de las tuyas pero no se ven.

—Sí lo hacen, el problema es que sólo pasa si hay un evento de gala, debo lucir aún mejor que todos los días —se recuesta sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa, quita su cabello del lado derecho de su rostro y me deja verlas, hago lo mismo que él y juego con el lóbulo, casi pasando por alto que suspira y me mira.

—Bueno, tenías razón —aparto la mirada del pizarrón para darles un vistazo, son un par de orejas cualquiera, pero sé cómo llegar a su ego—, sí tienes, y también tenías razón en que las mías son más bonitas que las tuyas.

—Definitivamente voy a estrangularte —se endereza en su asiento e infla el pecho, como si quisiera ser más intimidante conmigo, y no lo está logrando.

—Los dos sabemos que no lo harías, me echarías mucho de menos.

Gira la cabeza y su mirada se encuentra con la mía, en sus ojos veo algo que no puedo descifrar completamente, un mensaje muy bien encriptado que ni siquiera yo puedo codificar, y me considero bastante hábil para eso. Es como si alrededor todo se quedara en silencio, la clase de hoy se difumina en el aire, sólo se trata de su firme mirada sobre la mía, enviando mensajes difíciles.

—Tienes toda la razón —afirma, en un tono de voz más elevado—, no lo haría aunque me dieran todo el oro del mundo, te echaría mucho de menos.

Dejo caer un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, él sólo baja la mirada y vuelve a mirar al frente, dejando salir una risa minúscula, la clase de risa que se externaliza cuando se está avergonzado, pero no creo que él lo esté porque no es una emoción que conozca a detalle, yo sí la he experimentado en demasiadas ocasiones como para identificarla en otra persona.

Cuando miro al frente veo que el profesor Martin nos mira con cara de enojo contenido, una expresión poco común aquí, y no lo culpo, seguramente estábamos hablando con un tono de voz demasiado elevado como para ser discretos, así que entiendo aún más cuando deja el pesado libro que tenía en los brazos sobre el gran escritorio, se quita los lentes de la nariz y se sienta, mirándonos.

—Bueno, en vista de que ustedes dos parecen conocer tan bien el tema del que estamos hablando hoy, quiero que…

Queda interrumpido a la mitad de su intento de castigo cuando la secretaria de Hada Madrina entra en el salón de clase a paso apresurado, como cuando lo hizo Jane al conocernos, le entrega un trozo de papel y sale a la misma velocidad con la que entro, supongo que apenada por interrumpir la clase y por entrar sin avisar.

—Ally, Audrey, Ben, Carlos, Doug, Evie, Freddie, Jane, Jay, y Mal, la directora los necesita en su oficina —lee el papel de nuevo y hace cuentas con sus dedos, a lo cual suma dos más por Lonnie y Jordan—. Eso me quita a la mitad de mi clase, así que el resto puede marcharse, felices fiestas, y por favor escriban un ensayo de los capítulos tres y cuatro sobre la Grecia Antigua, y quien haga entrevistas a Herkie o a su padre tendrá que verme en la escuela de verano.

Recordar ese nombre me hace estremecer, no porque sea un mal chico, sino porque es como si sintiera dolor por el modo en que me envío volando por todo el campo de tourney con un simple golpe en mi hombro.

Quienes fuimos nombrados nos levantamos y esperamos a que los demás se vayan del salón, somos un número bastante considerable para que todos seamos llamados con Hada Madrina, y me sorprende que Jane esté involucrada, su único intento de ser malvada resultó en una mala jugada para ella.

—Quiero que alguien me explique lo que está pasando —dice Audrey, a punto de desmayarse por el tono acelerado de su voz—. No quiero tener problemas, y menos con algo tan importante a punto de llegar.

—No se trata de eso, sólo quise sacarnos de clase.

Todos nos detenemos en el momento, interrumpiendo el avance de personas por el pasillo, luego nos juntamos a la línea de casilleros para rodear a Ben, que se mantiene con su siempre presente sonrisa y con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—¿Quieres decir que Hada Madrina no nos necesita para nada? —pregunta Ally, su acento se vuelve más marcado cuando está preocupada—. Creí que sí.

—Oh, yo ayudé para eso —dice Jane, luego pasa su mochila al frente, mete la mano en ella y saca un talonario con papeles azules—, es más sencillo hacer que se vean reales porque mamá los firma con antelación, para agilizar sus entregas.

—Sólo debimos darle uno a la secretaria y decirle cuándo entregarlo —Ben le pone una mano en el hombro, los dos comparten una sonrisa de compañerismo—. Y fue de mucha ayuda que Jay y Carlos interrumpieran la clase.

—Cuando quieras —Jay pone su brazo sobre mis hombros y me junta a él, sólo me relajo y dejo que todo fluya, he aprendido a no luchar contra ello. En verdad me sorprende que esté usando un abrigo, un suéter ligero que Evie tejió para él, dice que el frío es para los débiles y que sólo lo utiliza para no resfriarse después. Duerme con tres mantas extra y con calcetines, a mí no puede engañarme.

—Entonces… son falsos —concluye Mal, con una chispa en sus ojos.

—Eh, bueno, podría decirse que sí, y-…

Deja la frase hasta ahí porque Mal lo rodea con sus brazos y coloca su mejilla en su pecho, Ben reacciona rápidamente y termina de envolverla en el abrazo, le acaricia la espalda con la mano estirada, Mal no hace nada más que restregar su rostro contra él mientras los demás nos limitamos a observar, y es primera vez en que Audrey no muestra alguna seña de resentimiento, más bien parece contenta de que las cosas hayan tomado éste rumbo.

—Esa chica es un mal ejemplo para ti, no deberías estar con ella —Jay se mofa, ella se limita a aniquilarlo con el brillo verde de sus ojos, y funciona ya que lo siento estremecerse, como si creyera que se transformará en un dragón de nuevo.

—Dijo el ladrón —añade Evie, y eso fue un golpe bajo, pero uno acertado.

—Auradon necesitaba de nosotros, un poco de mal comportamiento para toda la utopía que tienen de vida —Freddie pone un brazo sobre los hombros de Ben y el otro sobre los de Evie, tomamos una alineación en la que yo estoy hasta el final antes de empezar a caminar, sin que nos importe que estorbamos.

La mano de Jay toma mi chaqueta, como si no quisiera que me separe, y no lo haré por la fuerza que impone en mi ropa, pero además porque tenerlo a mi lado es demasiado cálido como para dejarlo ir sin más.

Apoyo las palabras de Freddie, necesitaban que nosotros llegáramos para darle un poco de sentido a sus vidas, necesitaban conocer el lado negativo de toda la sociedad aparentemente perfecta que tienen, y bastó para dejar claro que no saben bien cómo lidiar con los problemas, nosotros mismos debimos crecer para darle un nuevo sentido a nuestra existencia, para vencer a Maléfica y Uma.

Me gusta lo que Auradon genera en mí, de todos modos nunca me sentí como un completo villano al estar en la Isla, y tampoco me siento genuinamente como alguien que nació aquí, sólo siento que soy yo.

* * *

Todavía me parece gracioso ver las medias colgadas el frente de las puertas de los dormitorios, cada una con un nombre y estilizada al gusto del propietario, quiero suponer que se trata de algún tipo de tradición del que no nos han contado ningún detalle, pero también tengo en mente que deben pensar que no nos interesa nada de esto, y en realidad para Mal, Jay, y Freddie, no es la gran cosa, Evie y yo aún nos sentimos muy sorprendidos al ver un cambio tan drástico a lo que ya nos habíamos habituado, nos enviamos montones de mensajes hablando sobre cómo el césped ahora está cubierto con un manto blanco y el frío excesivo que nos hace estremecer a cada momento, las agradables chimeneas que aminoran todo, y de vez en cuando me envía fotos de los nuevos diseños que hace para mí y los demás.

Camino dentro de mi habitación con la mirada fija en el trozo de papel que Ben me dio en la asignación de nombres, esperaba conseguir a Jay, aunque eso habría sido muy sencillo, pero en su lugar debo darle un regalo a Mal. Hurgo en mis cajas con objetos metálicos y piezas de electrónica que considero chatarra, piezas que al final fueron fallidas en mis inventos, los separo ya que voy a intercambiarlos para conseguir el dinero de su regalo, y tengo una idea muy clara de lo que le daré: libros para ampliar su biblioteca personal.

Me quedo sentado en el suelo mientras pienso en cómo solía ser en la Isla, ella enviaba a los esbirros de Maléfica para que llamaran a mi puerta en los momentos en que mamá no estaba, me hizo darle una hoja con mis horarios de quehaceres, ellos entraban apenas les abría la puerta y de inmediato se encaminaban a donde estaban mis libros, siempre se llevaban los más grandes, al irse dejaban una nota que decía que me los devolvería pronto, cuando terminara de leerlos, y que era mi culpa por ser un nerd con buena literatura.

Siempre me los devolvía, en perfectas condiciones, y en ocasiones mandaba más notas, preguntando si tenía colecciones completas y si podía prestárselas. Una de sus maneras para devolverme los favores era ahuyentar a quienes hacían mi vida un poco más imposible en Dragon Hall, y en toda la Isla. Extrañamente es un recuerdo muy afianzado que tengo de ella, me demuestra cómo fue evolucionando nuestra forma de hacer cosas juntos, para luego volvernos amigos.

Estoy seguro de que echa de menos los que conseguimos juntos en la Isla, los podría conseguir de vuelta con sólo pedirlos, pero los cuatro hicimos una especie de pacto silencioso para no hablar mucho de eso, y en serio lo comprendo, todos logramos conseguir algo bueno de una situación nada agradable, conseguimos el ser amigos cercanos incluso cuando no le dábamos ese nombre.

—¡No vas a vencerme! —gruñe Chico mientras muerde y lanza la réplica de la cola peluda que llevo en mi cintura. Por suerte el efecto de la poción de la verdad se está agotando, sólo de vez en cuando se escuchan sus comentarios.

Dejo salir un suspiro y continúo con mi tarea de separación mientras pienso en los títulos que podrían gustarle, básicamente estoy desviando mi atención a otras cosas para no enfocarme en lo poco que dejé en la Isla pero que es de importancia sentimental para mí. No es como si realmente quisiera recibir algo especial para Santa Secreto, tengo a Jay, a las chicas, al equipo de tourney, la biblioteca, nuevos amigos, y a una mascota, no hay nada especial que quiera.

Giro la cabeza cuando escucho el repiqueteo de una llave cuando entra en la cerradura de la puerta, Chico no se muestra alarmado así que sigo observando y poniendo a un lado lo que voy a intercambiar mientras Jay entra en el dormitorio, su última clase del día terminó hace una hora pero quiso ir al gimnasio ya que las prácticas de tourney fueron canceladas hasta que el clima mejore.

—Hola —digo, frunciendo el ceño al debatir para deshacerme de mis cosas.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta, con cansancio en la voz. Levanto la cabeza y se deja caer en su cama con los brazos extendidos, su bolso para ejercitarse cae a un lado de su cama y Chico salta junto a él, Jay lo encuentra con el tacto y le acaricia debajo del mentón, entre las orejas, y la barriga.

—Dividiendo toda esta chatarra, necesito dinero para Santa Secreto —asiente con la garganta y hace los movimientos necesarios para quitarse los zapatos con los pies, debe estar exhausto para no querer levantarse—. ¿Qué tal el gimnasio?

—Estuvo bien, corrí, hice pesas, y escala en muro, mis brazos agonizan —se quita los calcetines de igual forma y veo que sus pies están rojos, hinchados por el ejercicio del día—. ¿A quién recibiste para Santa Secreto?

—No te lo diré, el nombre lo dice, tiene que ser un secreto.

—Vamos, no le diré a nadie, a menos que sea yo, en ese caso tengo una lista de cosas que me gustaría conseguir al final de la semana.

—Triste, pero no eres tú, es Freddie —miento, y se ríe.

—Nunca has sido bueno para mentir, yo recibí a Freddie, tú mientes —mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un trozo de papel, lo arruga en una pequeña bola y me lo lanza, lo aliso para ver el nombre **Freddie Facilier** escrito con computadora.

—Nunca he sido bueno en muchas cosas, pero está bien, mentí, recibí a Mal, y tengo el papel para probarlo.

—No hace falta, ésta vez sí te creo, y lo tienes bastante fácil, yo debo averiguar qué le gusta a esa loca.

—Buena suerte.

Se incorpora lentamente, gruñendo al concluir, y se levanta en dirección a su cajonera, toma una muda de ropa ligera ya que no planea salir de aquí en lo que resta del día y se encamina a la ducha, yo tampoco lo haría pero debo dar la última caminata del día con Chico, además de que tengo hambre, y por suerte toda ésta semana la cafetería tiene servicio de alimentos hasta la medianoche.

Quito las partes de aluminio, cobre, y cromo, también las diminutas partes con oro y plata, las junto en un apartado especial mientras desatornillo algunas tuercas y remaches, todo esto me dará lo suficiente para Mal y quizá un poco más, lo que podría gastar con todos los demás cuando vayamos de visita a la ciudad.

—¡Carlos! ¡Tengo que ir! —anuncia Chico, luego corre a tomar su correa y se acerca a la puerta del dormitorio, moviendo su cola nerviosamente.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Me levanto y tomo mi chaqueta junto con los tres abrigos que he usado en todo el día, saco las pequeñas botas que Ben me dio para él de mi mesa de noche y le ayudo a ponérselas, tomo también un par de bolsas de plástico, rodeo mi cuello con una bufanda, utilizo un gorro y me pongo los zapatos, antes de salir me dirijo a la puerta del baño y llamo, para atraer su atención.

—Jay, saldré a pasear a Chico, ¿necesitas algo?

—Tráeme algo de comer si pasas por la cafetería, por favor —estoy a punto de preguntar si quiere algo en específico cuando su petición decanta en mi cerebro, es la primera vez que lo escucho pedir algo, y es más nuevo que sea educado ya que suele arrojar ordenes, sin importarle el tono de voz o lo agresivo que pueda sonar.

—Suena bien cuando dices por favor, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

—No lo creo, sólo puedo usar mis buenos modales contigo, los demás no se los merecen —lo escucho moverse ahí dentro, en el segundo siguiente la puerta se abre un poco y asoma la cabeza, el agua escurre por su cabello y tiene restos de espuma en sus mejillas—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!

Empujo su frente para que vuelva adentro y me río, doy la vuelta y veo que Chico no parece contento con la pequeña demora, le da poca importancia ya que su cola se agita más cuando aseguro la correa en su collar y abro la puerta, apresura el paso en el exterior para arrastrarme por los pasillos, olfatea cada rincón antes de seguir su camino hacia el jardín donde se celebró el Día de la Familia, las pequeñas botas sirven para no lastimarse las almohadillas de las patas, suelto su correa y lo veo correr entre la nieve, mantengo mi mirada sobre él para limpiar lo que haga.

—¿Carlos? —escucho detrás de mí, giro la cabeza y veo a Evie acercarse, se pone un par de estilizados guantes azules con detalles rojos, de su propio diseño—. Oh, hola dulzura, estaba por buscarte en tu dormitorio.

—Qué hay, Evie.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño? Me siento sola en mi dormitorio, Mal está con Ben y Doug tiene una reunión con la banda de la escuela.

—Por supuesto, no hay problema.

Entrelaza su brazo con el mío y damos una caminata alrededor del jardín, dice que ése es el modo en que un caballero debe acompañar a una dama, y con el paso de los años he aprendido muchas cosas sobre buenos modales por ella, más que nada por su deseo de conseguir un príncipe y volver experimentos a muchos de los chicos en la Isla, así que trataba de enseñarnos todo lo que podía para ver quién era el mejor candidato. Nunca logró grandes avances con Jay.

Charlamos de cosas triviales, primordialmente sobre las clases en las que no coincidimos y cómo sobrellevamos el estrés escolar que para nada se compara al que ocurría en Dragon Hall, porque ahí todo era más sencillo, simplemente podías dejar de asistir a una clase y el linaje te daba la nota más alta, o eso pasaba con los cuatro, los demás tenían una barra más alta que alcanzar.

Los dos decidimos construir un muñeco de nieve, ella se encarga de reunir los adornos que tendrá mientras yo me encargo de la construcción, y es bastante difícil ya que la nieve se desmorona, no estoy muy seguro de cómo comprimirla así que la junto a mi cuerpo hasta que deja de moverse, aunque hay deslaves cuando trato de colocar más montículos encima. Los niños pequeños lo hacían ver como algo sencillo la última vez que estuve en la ciudad, ojalá tuviera la práctica que ellos han tenido desde el momento en que nacieron.

Finalmente, cuando nuestro muñeco de nieve deja de desmoronarse, ella se encarga de colocarle piedras que asemejan a botones, una sonrisa, y los ojos, utiliza ramas de un árbol frondoso para que sean sus brazos con manos enguantadas, así es como lo ve, utilizamos césped para hacer su cabello, y una piña de pino como su nariz. No es el mejor pero se asemeja bastante a los que aparecen en la televisión o en algunas películas, lo hace mejor que lo construí con mi primera amiga real.

—El próximo año será mejor —asegura con una sonrisa, luego toma mi mano y pone su cabeza en mi hombro. Me aparto de ella, sin separar nuestras manos, me coloco frente a ella y me mira un tanto sorprendida.

—¿Bailarías conmigo? —su rostro se ilumina a la luz de la noche, la nieve que cae casi resplandece por el brillo. Doug es afortunado al estar con ella.

—¡Sí! Oh, dulzura, no necesitas preguntar, claro que bailaría contigo.

Pongo mi mano en su cintura y ella pone la suya en mi hombro, sonreímos y nos balanceamos en un círculo, como si fuera un baile formal. No puedo recordar la última vez que bailamos juntos, porque también fue algo que me enseñó desde pequeño, y tuvo que lidiar con mi torpeza al moverme, con la práctica constante me he vuelto mejor, o eso dice ella, así que me parece el momento justo para que los dos revivamos la clase de buenas vivencias que teníamos antes, e Evie parece más que contenta ya que muestra soltura incluso cuando nuestros pies se atoran con lo que oculta la nieve debajo de nosotros.

Gradualmente pasamos del baile formal a uno que involucra más movimientos y un tanto de acrobacias, saltamos por las bardas y sobre las fuentes, coincidimos para dar giros, y los dos reímos como nunca antes. En verdad aprecio todo lo que Evie ha hecho para mí, desde darme mi primera almohada hasta ayudarme a cubrir la evidencia de mamá en mi contra para que Jay no lanzara bombas improvisadas a su habitación. Amistad genuina, eso es lo que tenemos también.

Caemos de espaldas en una parte plana, movemos brazos y piernas para que nuestras siluetas queden hechas ángeles de nieve mientras recuperamos el aliento, toda su línea de ropa de invierno es térmica e impide que la menor sensación del frío llegue a la piel, además de que es el último grito de la moda.

—Debemos hacer esto más seguido, casi había olvidado lo bien que la pasamos solos —se levanta y sacude su cabello para quitar la nieve, me sorprende que no tuviera un ataque de pánico por maltratar su maquillaje o su peinado.

—Fue muy divertido, en verdad tiene que volver a pasar —estira los brazos y le doy un abrazo, estrujando su cuerpo un poco, y me obligo a apartarme de ella cuando mi estómago gruñe profundamente, apenado porque escuchó eso.

—También tengo hambre, vamos a la cafetería.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y los dos sacudimos nuestra ropa, caminamos con paso lento por el jardín, su brazo de nuevo se entrelaza con el mío, levanto las gracias de Chico con una bolsa y las arrojo en uno de los muchos contenedores que fueron instalados para él, para hacer más sencillo el deshechos. Al entrar al edificio somos recibimos por la calefacción, quienes son valientes para estar fuera de sus dormitorios se quedan cerca de las chimeneas, leyendo, con tazas humeantes en sus manos, charlando, o jugando juegos de mesa, pasando el tiempo con amigos.

—¿Cómo están tú y Jay? —pregunta a la mitad del camino, la poca activación física en verdad aumentó mi hambre, y cuando menciona su nombre recuerdo que él también me pidió algo de comer. Debo darle algo bueno, por la espera.

—Uh, estamos bien, pero no… —me muestro confundido ya que una pregunta así es rara, más proviniendo de ella si sabe el modo en que nos relacionamos. Pero me entra en la cabeza por qué viene su curiosidad, no se trata de algo casual, es muy obvio—. Lo recibiste para Santa Secreto, ¿verdad?

—A veces olvido lo astuto e inteligente que eres.

Pasamos rápido por la fila de alimentos debido a que no hay mucha gente, ella toma un tazón de cereales y fruta, yo opto por un poco de estofado de pollo con vegetales al vapor, para Jay tomo algunas galletas con chispas de chocolate y un poco de chocolate caliente en un vaso de celofán grande, luego caminamos hacia la primer mesa libre que encontramos y empezamos a comer en silencio.

Es un silencio incómodo, no de la clase que te hace salir corriendo, sólo el que surge cuando alguien quiere obtener algo, y no creo que esa haya sido su intención desde el inicio, sólo vino posteriormente, así que soy el primero en hablar.

—Así que —se limpia las comisuras de los labios con una servilleta—, Jay.

—Sí, Jay —pone su bolso favorito sobre la mesa, el que se asemeja a la caja en la que su madre quería el corazón de Blancanieves, y saca una hoja de papel en la que hay un boceto deportivo con la gama de colores que le gustan más, con el símbolo de la cobra que adoptó en sitios estratégicos—. Esto es lo que quiero darle, tenía planeado hacerlo sólo por diversión pero ahora Santa Secreto lo amerita.

—Uhm…

Me quedo en silencio ya que nunca es buena idea poner en duda lo que crea, siempre nos hace lucir lo mejor posible todos los días, e incluso cuando sus tareas escolares se apilan más que las mías me sorprende que encuentre tiempo para ser una buena estudiante y mantenga a flote su nuevo negocio de ropa. La miro a los ojos de modo fugaz para notar que está sorprendida por mi falta de aprobación.

—¿Uhm? —pregunta, con voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Oh, no, no digo que tenga algo malo, se ve fantástico, es sólo que… —divago ya que no sé muy bien lo que quiero decir, así que empiezo lento—. Mira, se trata de Jay, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, se trata de él —responde, sacando un lápiz de su bolso.

—Y ambos sabemos que entre más piel se muestre de él es mejor, ¿no?

—También es cierto —hace anotaciones en una esquina del papel.

—A lo que me refiero es que probablemente le guste tu regalo en el momento, lo usará dos o tres veces cuando estés cerca y después quedará sepultado entre el resto de su ropa porque oculta mucho de su cuerpo.

—Tienes razón, no lo había pensado así —se dispone a garabatear en el diseño pero se lo impido al tomar su mano.

—Estoy pensando que podrías darle algo que pueda usar, un casco nuevo de tourney, un palo especial también sería una buena opción, incluso un jersey nuevo, algo que combine sus nuevos gustos con lo activo que es.

Coloca la espalda completamente en el respaldo de su silla, cruza un brazo y pone su mano sobre su boca, pensando detenidamente, el movimiento de sus ojos me muestra que está pensando rápidamente en cosas que podrían ir juntas y las que quedarían rechazadas, como suele hacerlo cuando diseña.

—Muchas gracias, dulzura, en verdad necesitaba de tu ayuda.

—Ya sabes, es más sencillo ahora que estoy con él todo el tiempo.

—Y aún así no lo notas —me mira con fascinación, me pregunto si es así como solía mirar a Chad cuando recién llegamos a Auradon, Doug llegó a decirme que lo hacía pero no lo había visto hasta ahora.

—¿De qué hablas? —le arranco un pedazo a una galleta y recuerdo para quién son cuando estoy tragando el bocado.

—Nada, no me escuches, es algo que debes notar tú mismo —junta sus cosas y deja su cena a medio comer antes de levantarse—, debo irme, tengo que sacar estas ideas de mi cabeza antes de que las olvide, te veo después. Y si recibiste mi nombre entonces sabes que espero algo muy lindo como regalo.

Le da la vuelta a la mesa para darme un abrazo lateral y un beso en la mejilla, se lleva su bandeja y la veo marcharse con paso apresurado, dejándome con un par de preguntas en mi cabeza, la más importante es que no entiendo a qué se refirió al decir que no notaba algo sobre Jay. Es mi mejor amigo, me acompañaba con mis inventos y yo con sus robos, lo conozco bien, ¿o no?

—No te preocupes por eso, te saldrá una espinilla si te estresas mucho —Chico se levanta en sus patas traseras, pone las delanteras sobre mi muslo y le rasco entre las orejas, haciendo que su cola se mueva rápidamente—. ¿Podemos irnos? Estoy cansado, estuve corriendo por todos lados mientras ustedes daban vueltas.

—Estábamos bailando, pero está bien llorón, volvamos, Jay debe haber muerto de inanición hace más de una hora.

Separo mi basura y la arrojo en los contenedores, Chico camina a mi lado sin necesidad de que tome su correa, caminamos por el pasillo y él se mueve de un modo bastante gracioso, aún no se habitúa a los protectores en sus patas, de vez en cuando le gusta morderlos cuando estamos fuera, pero basta con una mirada firme para que deje de hacerlo, incluso aunque se queje.

Utilizo una de las muchas copias que hizo Chad de la llave del dormitorio y la puerta se abre como regularmente, de inmediato entro con la cabeza baja.

—Oye, disculpa la demora, encontré a Evie y…

Jay está sentado sobre mi cama, tiene el pecho totalmente descubierto, tiene las piernas cruzadas y observa por la ventana con un nivel de contemplación tan alto que no me atrevo a importunarlo más de lo que ya lo hice al hablar, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me encamino hacia él, viendo que el único movimiento es el de su acompasada respiración.

No hace nada en el momento que percibe los movimientos del colchón por mi peso, me siento detrás de él y mi rodilla golpea su espalda baja por accidente, eso suele ser más que suficiente para que me tome por el cuello y arruine mi peinado o mi ropa, pero ahora sólo se queda ahí, respirando silenciosamente.

Mal e Evie están acostumbradas a la distancia que él toma cuando algo invade sus pensamientos, cuando una emoción negativa lo apabulla y no puede hacer más que huir, pero ahora que estamos en Auradon no tiene en donde esconderse, aún los bosques y la ciudad le resultan nuevos como para deambular por ahí para sacar todo lo que tiene en mente. Yo he aprendido eso por vivir con él, y sé que se queda quieto para no romper nada o para no golpear a alguien con más fuerza de la que se necesita para que sea un saludo amistoso.

—Te vas a resfriar si no te pones algo encima —digo, tocando su cintura con mi dedo, tratando de jugar un poco con él, pero sólo ataja el siguiente movimiento de mi dedo para poner mi mano sobre el colchón.

Me desplazo de nuevo para sentarme a su lado, giro la cabeza un poco y veo que levanta la mirada tres grados, la centra en las luces que están afuera de nuestra ventana, el encendido aleatorio produce un espectáculo de brillos en sus ojos que sólo puede verse de un modo perfecto desde mi ángulo. Sus ojos aún guardan secretos, y yo aún trato de descifrarlos, para ayudarlo aunque no quiera.

De un momento al otro aparta la mirada y me mira para sonreírme, su gesto es una máscara de lo que en verdad siente porque frunce el ceño un poco, y no se lo puedo preguntar directamente porque desviaría el tema. Aún mirándome deja salir un suspiro y vuelve la vista a la ventana, la sonrisa se borra y encoge los hombros al igual que todo el cuerpo, me acerco un poco más hasta que mi rodilla toca su muslo, tratando de estar ahí para él físicamente.

—Es una pregunta estúpida pero, ¿estás bien? —bajo el tono de mi voz, como si las paredes tuviera oídos, y no tiendo a hablar así con él.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —sus labios tiemblan y no me mira.

—Bueno, estás a medio vestir en mi cama, sé que algo te está molestando, incluso podría decir que estás triste —lo miro detenidamente aunque él no lo haga.

—Mientes, me quedé aquí sólo porque tienes una mejor vista de lo que hay afuera, estoy bien —parpadea varias veces y también baja el tono de voz.

Guardo silencio ya que se está poniendo a la defensiva, pongo el vaso y las galletas frente a él, estira las manos para tomarlos mientras me quito las botas y los calcetines extra, no sin antes darme un ligero roce de su puño en mi muslo, su modo de agradecimiento. Le doy una sonrisa que no estoy seguro que haya visto.

Mientras ayudo a Chico a quitarse sus protectores y su abrigo que asemeja al mío me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo Ben acerca de que hay personas a quienes no les gustan estas fiestas, a algunos no les gusta la comida, otros creen que la decoración es laboriosa, y otros más pierden familiares en esta época del año, pero dijo que la gran mayoría espera con ansias que este momento llegue, y ahora pienso que a Jay no le gustan ya que, cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía, yo lo notaba cabizbajo, con la misma expresión que tiene ahora, que es aún más sombría.

Creí que sería algo interesante para él y que le gustaría, a mí me gusta hasta ahora aunque tenga comentarios ambivalentes al respecto, y pensé que con el paso del tiempo esta nueva tradición de Auradon crecería en él; un error.

—Escuché a alguien por aquí decir que si algo te molesta y no lo hablas, con el paso del tiempo, se vuelve algo horrible. ¿Crees que es cierto?

—Supongo que sí, y si hay algo de lo que quieres hablar sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para escucharte —esboza media sonrisa otra vez y suspira más pesado que antes, luego deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro y se queda así mientras observa la ventana. No sería la primera vez que hace algo así.

Este nuevo silencio se siente necesario, le estoy dando mi acompañamiento en su momento de inestabilidad emocional, y es curioso ya que sigue siendo el chico de cabello largo, musculoso e intimidante de siempre, sólo que ahora busca de alguien para charlar de cosas personales. Mi cabeza se coloca ligeramente sobre la suya, los dos dejamos salir un suspiro veloz al mismo tiempo; sincronía.

—Estoy… nostálgico.

—¿E-echas de menos la Isla? —muevo la cabeza y mi mejilla roza contra su frente, me quedo ahí e incluso hago un poco de presión de su cabeza contra la mía.

—No, la Isla no, echo de menos a papá.

Siempre he hecho una jerarquía entre quién de nuestros padres ha sido mejor con su respectivo hijo: la Reina Malvada tiene el primer lugar, es la única que se ha preocupado por Evie aún con todas las expectativas que tiene en ella, Jafar tiene un segundo puesto, sólo le ha dado la espalda cuando lo decepciona, pero Jay tiende a hacer buenos meritos para tener su aprobación, y aún no estoy seguro si Mal o yo tenemos más mala suerte, pero sea como sea nuestras madres están al último.

—¿Crees que nuestros padres vivieron algo como esto antes de ser enviados a la Isla? —pregunta, como esperanzado.

Mi respuesta directa es que probablemente pasaba a su alrededor pero no le daban tal importancia, se centraban más en sus propios planes. Al menos sé que mamá ha odiado prácticamente a todos y a todo desde siempre, me odia a mí también, así que la respuesta es clara, pero el señor Jafar es otra historia, una que sólo él sabe, por eso se responde cuando suspira y levanta la cabeza.

Quería que se quedara ahí por más tiempo, no sé bien la razón.

—Nunca mencionó algo que fuera así de acogedor.

—Sí, bueno, ya sabes que nunca les importó lo bueno de sus vidas —me quedo con su última palabra en mente—. Espera, ¿sientes que es acogedor?

—Algo, después de lo que pasó con Ben fuimos mejor acogidos, aumentó esa sensación después de Uma, y ahora aquí, contigo, es como si no quisiera nada más.

Su vulnerabilidad en este momento es… indescriptible, no puedo pensar en una forma de hacerlo sentir mejor que utilice palabras, no siempre son de ayuda y en esta ocasión me queda claro, así que recurro al impulso que tengo de darle contacto físico, lo que suele hacer Evie también, y lo envuelvo en un abrazo, mis brazos rodean sus anchos hombros y mi mejilla queda sobre su omoplato izquierdo, una de sus manos toma mis dedos para poder entrelazarlos, y el suspiro de ésta vez es más duradero, pero suena liberador.

—Tienes manos pequeños —dice, con un tono de voz diferente, más alto.

—Soy pequeño, no lo olvides.

—Eres pequeño, pero en realidad has crecido en muchos aspectos.

Deslizo mi pulgar lentamente sobre el hueso que sobresale de su hombro, inhala profundamente y exhala por la boca, se sorbe la nariz de vez en cuando y trato de ver su rostro entre su cabello, no distingo ninguna lágrima resbalando por su mejilla o cayendo sobre mis mantas, lo hace para impedir el llanto.

—Sabes, estoy muy feliz de tenerte cerca —pongo mi barbilla en su hombro y él gira la cabeza un poco, acerca una galleta y me deja darle una mordida, limpio las migas que cayeron sobre su piel antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Siempre estaré para ti —sonríe ampliamente, el gesto le cierra los ojos un poco, y ocurre otra vez que verlo feliz me hace sentir muy feliz—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y necesitaba comer algo, tardaste toda una eternidad en venir —termina el resto de las galletas con rápidos bocados y bebe el chocolate caliente en cuatro largos sorbos, quito el rastro en la comisura de su labio con mi pulgar y lo como para limpiarlo.

—Encontré a Evie en el camino, charlamos un poco.

—¡Y bailaron e hicieron un muñeco de nieve!

Los dos miramos a Chico, recostado en el suelo debajo de la cama de Jay, me ve a los ojos y esconde su rostro entre sus patas.

—¿Al menos se veía bien? —se ríe a media pregunta.

—Fue decente, mañana podrás verlo.

—Eso me gustaría —su mano izquierda se desliza por mi cuello hasta mi nuca, acaricia mi cabello y me sigue mirando a los ojos, sonriente—. Gracias.

—Trabajamos mejor juntos.

—¿Malvados…? —estira el puño, y me aparto de él para responder.

—De corazón —chocamos puños en nuestro saludo secreto y luego se abalanza sobre mí, atrapa mi cuello en la llave de lucha de siempre y no hago más que reír debajo de él mientras rodamos un poco sobre mi cama, su piel tiene el aroma del jabón pero también el que es característico en él, fresco y duradero.

Luego de un par de minutos de risas y ridiculeces, en el que se mantuvo detrás de mí, con sus brazos rodeándome, decide que es el momento para dormir, miro el reloj en el muro y veo que es cerca de medianoche, así que me parece bien, además aún tenemos que terminar algunas clases para el periodo libre de clases hasta el inicio del próximo año.

Se pone una camiseta de manga larga de algodón, da un viaje rápido al baño para cepillarse los dientes, vuelve y se desliza entre sus mantas, con los calcetines puestos, me desea buenas noches y apaga su sección de la luz, yo me cambio de ropa y mullo mis almohadas, me cepillo los dientes y tomo el cargador de mi teléfono, antes de quedarme dormido le envío un último mensaje a Evie.

 _ **Algo que salga de Jafar, eso será el regalo perfecto**_

Sé que eso es hacer trampa, pero en verdad parecía necesitar mi ayuda, y no creo ser el único que haga algo así; sólo espero que en verdad funcione.

* * *

Ben seguramente pensó en Santa Secreto cuando todavía era libre de toda la gama de obligaciones monárquicas, tuvo que ser pospuesto hasta la noche de hoy ya que se ha visto involucrado en demasiadas reuniones con el resto de los reinos para firmar acuerdos que entrarán en vigor cuando inicie el año. Fue algo bueno en realidad, nos dio la oportunidad de vestirnos bien para la ocasión, Evie diseñó un traje completamente negro para mí, la camisa es blanca y el resto de detalles son rojos, es la primera vez que utilizo pantalones y zapatos formales en público, y también es la primera vez en la que puedo alardear de lo bien que me veo.

—No voy a ir —Chico se queja junto a mí, echado sobre su espalda.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunto, alisando las arrugas de mi saco.

—Lo he visto antes, sólo quiero dormir, no te preocupes por mí.

—Está bien, y debo decirte que no me preocupaba por ti —alineo mi corbata y doy una vuelta completa frente al espejo—. ¿Dime por qué me veo tan bien?

—Porque yo no estoy ahí, por eso.

Jay sale del baño después de veinte minutos, su cabello se sigue viendo igual que cuando entró, se supone que utilizó un producto de Evie para que tuviera más brillo, y se supone que no debo decirle nada a nadie porque me matará. Se para junto a mí y juega con sus cejas, alardeando sin hablar del atuendo de cuero que Evie hizo para él, le doy espacio para que se ate el cabello y tenga su momento de victoria sobre quién de los dos se ve mejor; él gana por mucho, siempre lo hace.

Mi júbilo viene cuando trata de ponerse la corbata que acompaña al atuendo, se la coloca alrededor del cuello y musita en voz muy baja los pasos que Evie le describió para anudarla, debe haber olvidado que está frente al espejo ya que lo veo intentar hacerlo siete veces, cada fallo hace aumentar su enojo ya que resopla cada vez más fuerte y se muerde el labio inferior, musita un par de obscenidades pero hago caso omiso, doy palmadas a mi lado y Chico salta para que lo acaricie.

—Las personas no deberían usar esto, son como trampas para los dedos —casi puedo ver humo saliendo de sus orejas, y eso lo hace más gracioso.

—Es fácil.

—Deberías venir y probarlo, bocón.

Ruedo los ojos y me pongo de pie, se da la vuelta cuando empiezo a caminar, no lo miro mientras ato la corbata en un nudo simple, tarareo un poco ya que es un poco complicado hacerlo para alguien más, pero al final de cuentas la tela corre con facilidad y queda perfectamente alineada a su pecho ancho, abotono su saco y es entonces cuando levanto la mirada, notando que observaba mis movimientos.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije, es sencillo.

—Terminaste haciéndolo por mí.

—Tú lo pediste con tu reto, sólo di…

—Gracias.

Ahora veo que la palabra sale con gran facilidad de su boca, como si la hubiese practicado para que sus buenos modales queden a la vista, le dedico una sonrisa ladeada antes de sacar mi teléfono de mi bolsillo, guiña el ojo antes de que giremos sobre nuestros talones y coloque su brazo sobre mis hombros.

Gastamos unos cinco minutos haciendo poses frente al espejo, de distintos tipos, e incluso hacemos homenaje a las chicas nativas de Auradon que fruncen los labios al momento de tener una cámara enfrente. Los dos aprobamos o rechazamos todas las setenta y cuatro fotos, de las cuales quedan cincuenta, y son la clase de fotos que tendré en la carpeta de recuerdos de mi computadora.

—Los chicos más guapos de Auradon.

—Apunto de opacar a todos —chocamos puños, y esa es otra foto.

—Vamos entonces —levanto mi pesado paquete, envuelto en papel púrpura y con un enorme listón verde asegurándolo.

—En realidad te dejaré tomar la delantera, tengo algo que hacer antes, además así preparas a todos para cuando yo aparezca, seré el centro de atención.

—Sí, como no.

No hago más preguntas, sólo me doy un último vistazo en el espejo, le doy una palmada en la cabeza a Chico, y salgo del dormitorio, con el paquete debajo de mi brazo y con una pañoleta como segunda envoltura, para no levantar sospechas del destinatario, aunque si es cautelosa ya debió descubrirlo.

Conseguir el regalo para Mal fue bastante sencillo, sólo tuve que buscar en la sección de libros amarillentos de tres librerías para encontrar la clase de libros que le fascina leer y en una tienda de arte para encontrar pintura en aerosol junto con un par de lienzos, sólo tuve que poner algunas cubiertas falsas en los libros para hacerle creer que son sobre modales, aristocracia, y perfección femenina. Sé que me dará esa mirada asesina cuando se lo dé, y aún así estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

Las puertas se abren cuando estoy por entrar al gran salón, la decoración fue modifica a una que es más espectacular a la anterior, todo parece tener un brillo peculiar, como si estuviera empapado de magia. Hay grandes mesas que forman un cuadrado perfecto, sillas disponibles para cada uno de los participantes, los regalos sobre la mesa, al frente del gigantesco árbol con luces blancas, son de tantos tamaños y formas que me sorprende que no haya colapsado ya, las velas en los candelabros y en distintos puntos estratégicos dan un ambiente de calma. No creí que fuera algo tan serio para Ben, o para nadie.

Dejo el regalo en un espacio disponible sobre la mesa, la rodeo y tomo una esquina de la pañoleta, descubriendo el regalo mientras me mezclo con la multitud que observa el imponente árbol. Me quedo con los brazos detrás de la espalda, trato de encontrar un patrón en la decoración, porque se ve muy simétrico para ser algo hecho con "espíritu festivo descuidado" como dijo Ben, me inclino un poco para ver una esfera rotatoria cuando en el reflejo azul veo a Jay acercándose con pasos sigilosos, ha perdido un poco su habilidad para pasar desapercibido y atacar sin ser notado, por eso vuelvo a enderezar la espalda.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —digo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para escucharme, su gruñido me muestra que frustré su intento para asustarme.

—Lo arruinas —coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros, me zarandea un poco y me junta a su cuerpo al final, dándome una sonrisa cuando lo miro.

Caminamos así por el gran salón, me doy cuenta que este evento ha hecho que todos vistan de gala excesivamente, más aún que en la coronación de Ben o en el baile que casi es arruinado por Uma. Es raro que Ben la haya dejado así como así, en verdad parecía creer que estaba arrepentida, pero no tardó mucho antes de que se enviara a un equipo de búsqueda para regresarla a la Isla.

Mientras avanzamos recibimos saludos de los miembros de los equipos a los que estamos inscritos, Jane, Ally, Lonnie y Freddie se acercan y charlamos un poco antes de que Jordan nos haga a un lado para una entrevista sobre quién fue nuestro diseñador, como si no lo supiera, sobre lo que nos orientó a participar en esto, y si sospechábamos quién había recibido nuestros nombres, pero nuestro momento de atención no dura mucho ya que todos callan y están boquiabiertos de un momento al otro, Jay jala mi saco y señala hacia la puerta. Entonces lo entiendo.

Evie acaba de entrar en escena, utilizando un vestido azul con holanes tan grandes que opaca completamente a todas las chicas aquí, la mascada blanca que rodea su cuello destella bajo la luz de las velas, como si desprendiera polvo plateado, una nueva forma de belleza en la Tierra. Cada vez se supera a sí misma, sólo puedo pensar en el tiempo y dedicación que le tomó lograr algo así, por eso no nos acercamos a saludarla, tiene muchas fotografías y entrevistas que responder, e incluso Doug parece entenderlo ya que se queda sonrientemente a un lado.

Esas son las desventajas de tener a una chica como Evie a su lado, y Mal vive las desventajas de ser la pareja de un rey.

—Y decías que llamarías toda la atención —golpeo el brazo de Jay.

—Estamos hablando de Evie, jamás habría sido una pelea justa.

—Ella es la más bonita de todas.

—Siempre lo será.

Caminamos a la mesa de bocadillos, ninguno de los dos ha perdido su habito de juntar lo que más nos gusta en nuestras manos para comerlo después, entre los dos tomamos una gran cantidad de galletas de distintos sabores, caramelos salados que a él le gustan, y distintas presentaciones de chocolate, apenas vamos por una cuarta parte de nuestro pequeño festín cuando recibimos golpes en la cabeza.

—¡Chicos! —Evie se queja, luego utiliza un abanico azul con plumas falsas para ventilarse el rostro—. No quiero manchas en mis creaciones.

—Nos conoces desde hace años, sabes que lo haríamos tarde o temprano —Jay lanza un chocolate al aire y lo atrapa con su boca—. No te prometo nada.

—Al menos podrían intentarlo.

—Yo lo intentaré, te lo juro.

—Nerd —dice Jay, y me sorprende que atrape el chocolate que le lanzo.

—Gracias, es bueno saber que alguien valoriza mi trabajo.

—Yo los valorizo también, me haces ver más sexy.

—Ugh, Jay, eres demasiado —toma una servilleta de tela de su bolso, alinea mi corbata y limpia los labios de Jay—. Se ven perfectos, sólo esperen a que Mal…

Nuestra conversación se interrumpe por el sonido de trompetas, todos giramos en dirección a las largas escaleras para ver a algunos miembros de la guardia real con los instrumentos en la mano, luego toman posición de descanso, Lumiere baja por las escaleras y estira un pergamino, se aclara la garganta antes de hablar.

—Su majestad, el rey Benjamin, y su primera dama, Mal —las puertas se abren detrás de él, Lumiere se hace a un lado para darles paso, y la sorpresa llega.

Evie nunca ha tenido que preocuparse por diseñar algo para Ben, tiene todo un equipo de preparación para él, por otro lado Mal está usando púrpura, como es natural, su vestido se asemeja bastante al que utilizó en la coronación, no creo que sea una simple coincidencia, pero el color es más oscuro, no tiene capa, el cuello se eleva y tiene un patrón que asemeja a escamas de dragón, las mangas están hechas con un encaje de cruz negro, y la peineta en su cabello es verde como sus ojos.

Los dos empiezan a bajar, ella lo toma del brazo y él saluda a los presentes mientras reciben aplausos y una reverencia, sólo Jay, Evie y yo nos quedamos de pie y erguidos, Ben nos ha dicho que no es necesario que hagamos algo así, y es un alivio porque, incluso aunque es una autoridad, no me lo creo tanto.

—Gracias a todos por estar presentes, me llena de alegría ver que todos hemos encontrado la paz después de tantos acontecimientos que han ocurrido —la mano de Ben se afianza con la de Mal, que se limita a mirar al frente y ruborizarse por toda la atención que está recibiendo ahora—. Les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas, y sé que han esperado mucho tiempo para esto, así que comencemos.

Una campanilla suena y todos se dirigen a sus lugares, Evie camina al lado de Doug y yo sigo bajo el brazo de Jay hasta que llegamos a nuestros sitios en la mesa central, Ben y Mal a la mitad del todo, luego Jay, yo, Doug e Evie, y Freddie. Sin contar eso el resto de los lugares son aleatorios, los grupos de amigos que he visto no quedan juntos, pero eso no les impide socializar entre ellos.

Los sirvientes comienzan a servir la cena de cinco tiempos, la entrada es una especie de sopa con pétalos de rosa flotando en la superficie, los hago a un lado ya que todavía no estoy tan acostumbrado a la comida elegante de aquí, mantengo las lecciones de modales en la mesa que me ha dado Evie y las que instruyó mamá en mí a la fuerza, veo a Jay de reojo mientras come con su ritmo veloz de siempre, toma trozos de pan y los sumerge en la sopa antes de llevarlos a su boca, además de que habla con la boca llena en varias ocasiones. Evie debe estar avergonzada.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo llegarán los nuevos chicos de la Isla? —le pregunta a Ben, con el trozo de pan a medio masticar.

—Pronto, en la semana entrante, estamos concluyendo alojamiento y eso.

—Es triste que vayan a perderse de todo esto —añado, frunciendo los labios.

—Tienes razón, Carlos, pero podemos hacer algo para ellos después, luego de que se habitúen un poco al ritmo de Auradon.

—Eso me gustaría, suena muy justo —Jay gira la cabeza, le quito las migas que por alguna extraña razón llegaron a su nariz, y sonríe.

—Siempre preocupado por otros, incluso desde la Isla —no tengo tiempo de darle una respuesta ya que Chad trata de llamar la atención de Ben al lanzar cosas.

—Oye, Ben, ¿por qué no empezamos con Santa Secreto? —dice desde el otro lado de las mesas mientras ocurre el cambio de platos, su voz es tan alta que asusta a quienes tiene sentados cerca, Audrey sólo se golpea la frente y suspira.

—Esa es una gran idea —chasquea los dedos y pide amablemente que alguien ponga un micrófono en medio del cuadrado al centro de todos, pide también que la mesa de regalos sea traída al centro, y sus ordenes se acatan en segundos.

La atención se desvía del segundo tiempo de la cena hacia los regalos, todos se mueven ansiosamente en sus lugares, anticipantes y deseosos, e incluso yo siento la necesidad de deslizarme debajo de la mesa para buscar entre todas esas cajas la que es para mí, y sólo puedo imaginarme lo que podría tener adentro, eso si me baso en las otras cuatro personas que pudieron recibir mi nombre.

Ben se pone de pie, abotona el primer botón de su saco, y camina al micrófono, le da unos golpecitos con sus dedos para probar su funcionamiento, y sonríe.

—Jeremy, ¿por qué no empiezas tú? —dice, mencionando a la primera persona que tiene enfrente, lo sé porque él se muestra sorprendido al ser elegido.

—Uh, por supuesto —el chico se levanta y recibe aplausos, entra por uno de los costados de la mesa y toma su regalo, se aclara la garganta antes de sonreír—. Bien, como Santa Secreto recibí a… ¡Ruby!

La chica se levanta y camina hacia él, se dan un abrazo antes de que abra la caja, descubriendo una variedad de peinetas y sujetadores para el cabello con piedras preciosas rojas, adecuadas ya que su cabello sigue siendo un desastre por los pasillos, siempre hay alguien que tropieza con el. Desde ese momento la cena procede, comemos mientras se dicen los nombres de los participantes, algunos no están del todo complacidos con sus regalos, se muestra en sus sonrisas tensas y los abrazos rígidos que dan, también en el modo en que dicen el nombre siguiente, con desgano y la ilusión rota de recibir un regalo que fuera realmente algo increíble.

Cuando voy a la mitad del tercer plato, un corte de carne con ensalada y queso de cabra, el cual hago a un lado porque no me gusta la consistencia ni el sabor ceniciento que tiene, finalmente llega quien le da su regalo a Ben, Herkie, y creí que Mal sería la encargada de hacer esa labor, por lo mismo de que está con él.

—Muchas gracias, amigo —dice Ben luego de que Herkie le da un abrazo con suma cautela, para no romperle las costillas si lo estruja muy fuerte, quita la tapa de la pequeña caja y saca una llave simple, presiona el botón y se escucha el sonido de una bocina, Herkie va detrás del árbol y toma el nuevo scooter azul celeste para Ben con una mano antes de colocarla frente a él—. ¡Esto es asombroso!

—Escuché que la tuya estaba en el taller y que no tendría reparación, así que sólo se me ocurrió sustituirla por una nueva.

—Eres grandioso, amigo —chocan puños y Herkie vuelve a su sitio, ahora mi curiosidad aumenta porque es momento de que entregue su regalo—. Ahora, como Santa Secreto recibí a… ¡nuestra querida Evie!

Un giro bastante inesperado, incluso Mal se queda boquiabierta al no ser quien reciba regalos por parte de su chico, pero al final aplaude con los demás mientras Evie se pone de pie y camina hacia Ben, le da un abrazo antes de que él extienda un brazo detrás de él, haciendo que la pantalla de un proyector baje.

—Mi regalo para ti no necesita envoltura, sólo una presentación digna de una chica con espectaculares talentos como los tuyos —la pantalla se llena de estática, luego la imagen salta a un fondo oscuro, Ben aplaude dos veces y los reflectores en el suelo se van encendiendo lentamente, formando un camino que guía hasta una estructura que lleva como nombre 'Evie'—. Es tu propio estudio de costura, está a las afueras del edificio de tu dormitorio para que tus creaciones tengan su propio lugar, tiene todas las máquinas y tipos de telas que puedes necesitar, los pedidos que hagas de tela o equipo serán entregados a la mañana siguiente, de por vida.

—Ben, no sé qué decir, sin duda eres un amigo formidable, muchas gracias por darme algo tan laborioso como esto —se cubre la boca con las manos y luego las pone en su pecho, conteniendo su llanto de alegría, luego le da otro cálido abrazo, se separa de él y limpia la traicionera lágrima que resbala por su mejilla mientras la pantalla vuelve a subir. Ahora es su turno—. Mi regalo es para uno de mis grandes amigos de toda la vida, ¡Jay!

Le doy los aplausos que se merece mientras el cuarto plato llega a la mesa, un filete de pescado con verduras al vapor, un aderezo de mango que lo cubre todo, y coles de Bruselas con brócoli, una combinación que sí me gusta completamente.

Jay la toma de las manos y se besan en ambas mejillas, Evie le entrega una caja alargada junto con una de proporciones más cuadradas, quita la envoltura de la primera para descubrir nuevos palos de tourney hechos con madera de ébano además de una tarjeta de regalo por quinientos dólares en una tienda deportiva de su elección, agranda los ojos y se abalanza cautelosamente sobre ella para darle un abrazo, Evie le da palmadas en la espalda antes de pedirle que abra la segunda caja, de la cual saca su trofeo, que se ve más brillante y ostentoso por alguna razón.

—¿M-mi trofeo? —pregunta, con el ceño fruncido y mirándola.

—Lee la inscripción al otro lado —Evie sonríe, con las manos en su cintura, Jay arquea una ceja antes de darle vuelta en sus manos, se aclara la garganta.

—"Hijo, esto no es para nada lo que te enseñé, pero me siento complacido al ver que estás haciendo algo grande de tu vida. Eres fuerte, dedicado, listo, y hábil para conseguir lo que quieres, nunca lo olvida. Con alta estima, tu padre. Jafar" —lee, y a la mitad del discurso se le quebró la voz, lo que me hizo levantarme en mi asiento—. ¿É-él en verdad t-te dio esto?

—Nunca sería capaz de tenderte una trampa así, tuve que pedir un permiso especial para verlo en la barrera, le enseñé fotos y vídeos de ti, sólo le extendí un marcador y el trofeo, las palabras vinieron por sí solas a él.

—Princesa Evie, acabas de conmover a un chico sin sentimientos, gracias.

Hace una reverencia y luego comparten otro abrazo, Evie regresa a su lugar mientras Jay hace maniobras con sus nuevos palos de tourney, guarda la tarjeta de regalo en el bolsillo de su saco, y levanta su trofeo con ambas manos, recibiendo la ovación de todos y regresándome al momento en que lo recibió por primera vez, con una expresión de mayor alegría que entonces. Evie me hizo caso y lo aumentó a darle algo desde la única persona con significancia familiar para él.

—Ahora bien, me toca, no se pongan ansiosos —sujeta el micrófono, como si fuera a cantar en éste momento, así que tomo mi celular para grabarlo—. Mi regalo es para quien me ha mantenido a raya en mi nueva vida en Auradon —frunzo el ceño por lo que dijo pero mantengo la grabación—, Carlos de Vil.

Suelto mi teléfono y golpea la mesa cuando cae, detengo la grabación antes de ponerme de pie y caminar mecánicamente hacia él, mintió sobre a quién recibió y ahora como si hubiese caído en un sueño, en alguna de esas bromas por las que solía pasar en la Isla donde era el centro de atención antes de que alguien bajara mis pantalones o me empujara a un charco de lodo. Jay me sonríe, rodea mi cuerpo con sus brazos y le devuelvo el abrazo, luego me entrega una caja con agujeros, apenas la acomodo en mis manos cuando se mueve, estoy a punto de dejarla caer cuando escucho que hay un sonido que proviene desde el interior, como si vibrara, la agito un poco pero me detiene de seguir haciéndolo, lo miro a los ojos antes de quitarle la tapa y ver el interior.

Beelzebub asoma la cabeza, sus ojos verdes analizan todo lo que la rodea antes de quedarse fijos en mí, luego maúlla varias veces con un tono alegre, como si me saludara después de tanto tiempo de separación entre nosotros, la tomo por los costados y la saco de la caja, juntándola a mi pecho para sentir su ronroneo.

—Aún te recuerdo cuando la recibiste —Jay comienza a decir, y de inmediato mi atención se centra solamente en él—, era el sexto cumpleaños de Evie, tú tenías cuatro años y los dos eran igual de pequeños, no querías aceptarla porque dijiste que cuidarla sería difícil pero la aceptaste al final, le dabas tu comida y dormía a tu lado para que no se congelara por las noches. Y nunca estuviste solo, Evie te ayudo con una cama y yo con su comida, luego Mal garantizó su seguridad total.

Su voz me deja sin palabras, escuchar ese recuerdo desde su punto vista me hace sentir algo nuevo, como un calor agradable que se apodera de mi pecho, y se proyecta en el exterior cuando mis ojos se humedecen y empiezo a llorar aquí, en medio de la celebración, con Jay mirándome a los ojos, y con mi primer mascota acurrucada entre mis brazos.

—Estuve medio día en la Isla buscándola, estaba en nuestro escondite secreto, dormía en la cama que Evie le hizo, sé lo especial que es para ti y por eso tuve que sacarla de ahí —acaricia debajo de su mentón y Belzeebub restriega su cabeza en su mano, con sus ojos cerrados y lamiendo sus dedos—. Feliz Navidad, Carlos.

—Jay…

No puedo decir nada más, sólo hago lo primero que me viene a la mente y es moverme hacia adelante para ser atajado entre sus brazos, recibiendo el abrazo más cálido que alguna vez me ha dado, oculto mi rostro en su pecho y me importa muy poco su mano en mi cabello, no estoy muy seguro de lo que hizo pero puso sus labios en mi cabeza, sólo necesito tenerlo a mi lado, es mi forma de agradecerle el detalle más grande que alguien haya tenido conmigo, y la forma en que puedo decirle que es el mejor amigo que una persona puede pedir ya que mis palabras aún no logran formarse bien en mi cerebro.

Jay me ha escuchado hablar de ella con las chicas o con otros, me ha visto contemplar la cola peluda que pende de mi cintura que hice en conmemoración a ella, seguramente me ha escuchado cuando hablo dormido y hay sueños en los que aparece, volvió a la Isla para buscarla, por mí. Jay, Jay, Jay.

Luego de un par de segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, me aparto de él, limpio las lágrimas de mis ojos y le pido que cargue por un momento a Belzeebub, me aclaro la garganta antes de tomar mi regalo.

—Como esto delata, como Santa Secreto recibí a… ¡Mal!

Giro para mirarla sonreír y ponerse de pie, aún es como si fuera ayer cuando nos contó sobre su sueño de estar en el Bosque Encantado y en un piso de piedra de las ruinas de un templo con Ben, y ahora todo eso volvió realidad. Levanta un poco el vestido para caminar hacia mí, me da un abrazo que viene genuinamente de ella y sonríe cuando tiene la pesada caja en sus manos.

La abre y se queda maravillada al ver la gama de pinturas que conseguí para ella, son colores que se le habían agotado y que había buscado por doquier, sus murales ahora podrán ser terminados. Cuando llega a los libros, en el fondo de la caja, es cuando frunce el ceño y sus ojos empiezan a brillar.

—Guía para ser la princesa ideal, Alcurnia real, Cómo ser una futura reina y no caer ante el estrés: guía auditiva, Habilidades de una buena esposa, y la Colección de Autobiografías de las Princesas y Reinas de los Reinos de Auradon —casi puedo sentir el desprecio por cada título falso en su boca, y me muerdo el labio inferior al ver el deseo de venganza en sus ojos—. Bueno, muchas gracias, sé que todo esto me servirá para mi futura y longeva vida al lado de Ben.

—Estoy seguro de que sí, y que también notaste que son falsos, aún no quiero morir —arquea una ceja y frunce los labios, la ayudo a arrancar las cubiertas y, al ver los títulos reales, da saltos en su lugar.

—¡Anarquía y otros encantos! ¡Carlos, recuerdas que es mi novela favorita!

—Sí, y es el primero que tomaron los esbirros de tu madre al llegar a mi casa, sabes que siempre lo recordaré.

Me da otro fuerte abrazo y deja salir un chillido de alegría, similar a los de Evie cuando está sumamente contenta, contra mi hombro, luego le doy paso y regreso a mi sitio para ver que Belzeebub está comiéndose mi cena y Jay sólo le acaricia las orejas, mirándola mientras come. La primera interacción de Jay con ella es que le dio el primer pescado que había comido luego de seis meses de vivir conmigo, dijo que lo hacía porque los gatos comen pescado y otros tipos de carne, no comida de humano, mucho menos la fea comida que yo recibía todos los días; recuerdo su largo cabello empapado y un sedal con el pescado en el anzuelo.

El resto de entregas de regalo pasa velozmente para mí, me abstraigo en mis pensamientos mientras sigo dándole de comer a mi gata y termino con mi postre, una enorme rebanada de pastel de chocolate con helado de vainilla, luego viene el momento de la celebración completa y las mesas son removidas para dar paso a la pista de baile, donde Ally toma el mando con el karaoke nuevo que Freddie le regaló, y ella recibió una baraja de cartas vudú libres de magia por parte de Mal, cartas en las que el protagonista principal no es su padre, sólo dibujos.

Me uno al baile con la compañía de todas las chicas, de la misma forma en que Jay suele hacerlo al bailar con todas ellas, pero no dejo de mirarlo en cada ocasión que puedo, charlando con los chicos del equipo de tourney, mostrándoles lo que le dio Evie o bailando con un par de desconocidas, la clase de chicas de último año que tiene toda su atención para ser víctimas de sus coqueteos.

—¿Estás bien, dulzura? —pregunta Evie mientras concluye la canción, le doy una reverencia y ella me la devuelve, luego tomo su mano para volver a sentarnos.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —le doy un sorbo a mi vaso y limpio mis labios.

—Bueno, no has dejado de mirar a Jay desde que terminó Santa Secreto, aún cuando bailábamos girabas la cabeza en su dirección, te veía con el ceño fruncido y esa mueca que haces cuando piensas, ¿ocurre algo? —abre un espejo portátil para revisar su maquillaje y su peinado, todo en el mismo orden que cuando llegó.

—Es sólo que… —comienzo a decir, inseguro de mis palabras—. No puedo creer que hiciera algo así por mí, regresó a la Isla por Beelzebub.

—Te lo dijo, sabe lo especial que es para ti.

—Pero volvió, solo. ¿Por qué haría algo así por mí?

—Cambiaré un poco la pregunta, ¿a qué crees que se deba que haya vuelto a la Isla para hacer algo solo por ti? —mi respuesta es directa.

—Es mi mejor amigo, son las cosas que hacen los mejores amigos.

—Cierto —le da un sorbo a una bebida espumosa sin alcohol—, pero no creo que haga algo así por mí, o por Mal, sólo por ti.

—Eso es lo que me estoy preguntando, porque sí haría lo mismo por ustedes.

—¿No creer que haya alguna otra razón por la que hizo algo tan arriesgado?

—Porque le gustan los riesgos —Evie deja salir el aire en una risa que no suena amistosa, más bien suena a una burla—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Cariño, realmente eres ciego ante la verdad.

—¿De qué verdad…?

—Oigan, ¿de qué estamos hablando? —pregunta Jay, ocupando la silla vacía junto a mí y empezando a jugar con mi oreja.

—Estamos planeando las clases que inscribiremos el próximo semestre, Carlos me hablo sobre una que se llama Análisis de la Verdad Frente a Nuestras Narices.

—Un nombre interesante, pero no me arrastrarán a ella —deja de jugar con mi oreja ya que bosteza, se estira y su brazo cae lentamente detrás de mí, sujetando mi hombro izquierdo al final—. ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

—Sabes que sí, eres el mejor —pongo la cabeza en su hombro y rodeo su cuello con mi brazo, siento que levanta los hombros rápidamente pero me quedo ahí—. Creo que volveré al dormitorio, me duelen los pies y estoy cansado, además tengo que buscarle un sitio para dormir, y que ella y Chico no se asesinen por la noche.

—También me iré a la cama, la cena estuvo deliciosa y me dejó somnoliento, el baile lo aumentó así que seguro caeré como una roca —Jay se levanta, se coloca a un lado de Evie para darle un último abrazo, agradeciéndole por todo, yo hago lo mismo y luego los dos salimos del gran salón, diciéndole adiós a Mal y Ben.

No somos los primeros en irnos, después de la once la gran mayoría se retiró a dormir, como si sus hechizos de buena apariencia se fuesen a terminar después de esa hora, así que caminamos silenciosamente por los pasillos de los dormitorios, casi andando sobre las puntas de nuestros pies para no hacer ruidos, pero nuestras risas y las fuertes pisadas de Jay lo impiden.

Belzeebub parece haber encontrado una nueva afinidad por su caja, ha estado dormida dentro de ella por cerca de dos horas, ni siquiera la música más alta la ha despertado, y verla de nuevo entre mis brazos me hace acercarme a Jay, porque aún irradia ese agradable calor de su cuerpo.

—En verdad me gustó todo eso de los regalos, deberíamos hacerlo mucho más seguido, y no sólo porque es Navidad, sino porque… —lo miro cuando deja la frase a medias y me detengo cuando él lo hace, luego mete la mano en nuestras medias para sacar dos racimos—. No recuerdo que esto estuviera aquí.

Tomo uno para analizarlo con detenimiento, girándolo entre mis dedos para darle más perspectiva, y de inmediato el nombre salta en mi cabeza.

—¿Qué son? —estira su mano libre para tomar las esferas blancas y verlo más de cerca pero se lo impido al tomar su mano a la mitad del camino.

—Es un muérdago, Jay —arquea la ceja derecha un poco, una de las pocas veces en que lo veo sentir curiosidad, tiende a dar las cosas por sentado y decir que las conoce—. Ben me habló un poco sobre ellos, también lo leí en algunos libros.

—Típico de ti — gruñe con sorna, sonriente y mirándome a los ojos.

—Cállate, estoy hablando —rueda los ojos y deja salir un suspiro—, se supone que se usa para cosas tradicionales y algunas supersticiones, pero el uso común es de quienes están debajo de uno tienen que besarse, pero nosotros no estamos… — miro hacia arriba y en el centro exacto del marco de la puerta hay otro, mucho más grande que los racimos en nuestras manos.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta, y casi me tambaleo al escucharlo preguntar.

—Oh, bueno, porque parte de sus usos en tradiciones se relaciona con rituales y ceremonias en conmemoración al amor y la fertilidad.

Suelto una ligera carcajada y lo miro cuando su silencio habla por él, aún con la poca luz del pasillo, porque en verdad creen que las velas sirven para ambientar en un siglo donde la luz eléctrica está a nuestra disposición completa, veo que está un tanto sonrojado, culpo a la ventisca que se desató mientras caminábamos afuera, y me doy cuenta de que su mano suda un poco. Creí haberla soltado antes.

—Entonces… ¿se supone que debo besarte? —arquea una ceja y su mirada en mis ojos se afianza—. Porque sólo estamos tú y yo debajo de esta bonita planta.

—Eh… b-bueno, siguiendo e-esas tradiciones se supone que sí, p-p-pero como no somos de aquí n-no creo que debamos seguirlas al pie de la letra.

—La cosa es que se trata de una tradición, y si ahora somos chicos de Auradon entonces debemos seguirla —se acerca el paso que nos separaba, tiene que bajar la mirada un poco para verme a los ojos, las puntas de sus zapatos tocan los míos, y una nueva emoción se apodera de mi pecho, de todo mi cuerpo, una mezcla entre incertidumbre y entusiasmo—. Y debo añadir que quiero besar tus labios, mucho.

Los regalos desaparecen de sus manos y levanta mi barbilla usando sus dedos, elevando mi mirada un poco para ver ese par de ojos marrones que he visto desde hace años pero sin detenimiento, las facciones tan definidas en su rostro, la cálida sonrisa que me da antes de que su mano, grande y áspera, acune mi mejilla, los dedos de nuestras manos se entrelazan con poca fuerza, y es un gesto que me aferra a la realidad, que Jay en verdad quiere seguir la tradición, que su pulgar acaricia delicadamente mi pómulo, como la brisa del viento, que verlo a los ojos es lo único que puedo pedir como el regalo más especial de todos, y que estoy viendo a mi mejor amigo desde una nueva perspectiva, desde la sentimental.

Hay montones de preguntas revoloteando dentro de mi cráneo, todas ellas sin una respuesta inmediata, y aumenta cuando el espacio entre nosotros desparece de a poco, lo veo acerarse a través de mis párpados entrecerrados, algo que ni siquiera había notado que estaba haciendo, tampoco que me levanto lentamente sobre las puntas de mis pies, como si algo dentro de mi cabeza quisiera algo de él, ahora.

—¿Cuándo te volviste más lindo de lo que ya eras?

—Oh, ¿soy lindo? —mi voz suena doblegada, y es su culpa por decir algo así sin alguna clase de aviso previo.

—Sí, desde que eras pequeño, tus grandes ojos y tu pequeña cabeza siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos eran adorables.

—S-siempre fui curioso, lo sabes.

—Sí, lo sé —su cálido y fresco aliento acaricia mi rostro, no puedo evitar sentir que algo dentro de mí estallará si esto demora demasiado—. Y siguiendo eso, ¿sientes curiosidad por lo que va a pasar?

—Sólo quiero que lo hagas, por favor.

Se ríe por lo bajo, no a manera de burla, y no sé si era su objetivo, pero me hace reír con él antes de que tome la caja de mis manos y la coloque lentamente en el suelo, luego se levanta de nuevo, siempre siendo más alto que yo, y se inclina hacia mi rostro, mis labios tocan los suyos en un roce simple, y eso me hace moverme hacia adelante, buscando la presión completa, los dos cerramos los párpados despacio y suspiramos pesadamente, mis manos parecen saber hacia dónde ir y se colocan en su cintura, las suyas ascienden por mi pecho antes de entrelazarse detrás de mi cuello, y al mismo tiempo él me jala hacia él como yo lo jalo hacia mí.

De repente ya no tengo frío, es como si ese calor que viene de él encontrara un sitio dentro de mí para anidar y crecer, es como si descifrara el misterio que estaba en sus ojos, y es la verdad a la que era ciego de la que hablaba Evie, Jay siente algo por mí, y ése algo nuevo que yo sentí cuando me dio a Belzeebub es la respuesta a los cumplidos que me daba, a las infinitas razones para tocarme, para hablarme de cosas simples a la mitad de la noche y no dormir hasta ver el sol en el horizonte.

Cuando se separa de mí no me precipito por más de él, más bien me parece como un primer paso que dimos los dos, un paso firme y seguro. Su frente toca la mía y lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, froto la punta de su nariz con la mía y veo que su respuesta es sonrojarse un poco más, además de sonreír.

—Ahora lo sé bien —dice, aún acariciando mi pómulo.

—¿Qué cosa? —siento mariposas en el estómago, y me dejó sin aliento.

—En verdad estoy enamorado de ti.

Por su naturaleza estoy pensando que se trata de una broma, son cosas que aún no han cambiado del todo en él, y en ninguno de nosotros, pero esa seguridad con la que habla, el tacto suave en mi piel, y la forma en que sus mejillas cambian de color gradualmente, me dicen que está siendo honesto con él mismo y conmigo, con lo que un simple conjunto de plantas y una estúpida tradición suscitan en él.

—¿C-cuándo cambió? —arquea una ceja, y entiendo su confusión—. Tu forma de verme, ¿cuándo cambio de que me vieras como un amigo a… otra cosa? —lo digo así porque aun desconozco la situación en la que estamos.

—Bueno —empieza, con un tono de voz ligeramente más bajo, y esa voz logra ponerme feliz también—, no es como si me hubiese despertado en la mañana diciendo 'hoy estoy enamorado de él, se lo voy a decir', más bien es algo que siempre estuvo ahí, como durmiendo, y ahora que somos chicos de Auradon me siento más libre, con la oportunidad de decirte lo que siento por ti.

—¿Y qué sería eso? —todo en mi interior se siente cálido, bochornoso.

—Ya lo dije, que estoy enamorado de ti.

—Lo sé, sólo quería escucharte decirlo de nuevo —guío mis manos desde su cintura a su gorro, que usó sólo para enfurecer a Evie, lo bajo un poco para cubrir sus ojos y eso lo hace reír.

En verdad me considero un idiota por darme cuenta de todo esto hasta ahora, luego pongo mis manos en sus mejillas y me levanto en las puntas de mis pies para darle otro beso en los labios, notando lo tenso que se pone, probablemente por la sorpresa de lo que hice, pero no lo detiene de suspirar y rodear más mi cuello con sus brazos, presionar su nariz contra mi mejilla y juntar su pecho contra el mío.

—¿Eres feliz, Jay? —pregunto en un lapso de respiración, jadeando un poco.

—Sí, lo soy porque no me has rechazado.

—Y no voy a hacerlo, yo estoy feliz por saber lo que sientes por mí.

—Verte feliz me hace muy feliz.

—Esa es mi línea —acaricia mi nuca con sus pulgares y eso me hace olvidar todo lo demás, sólo me puedo concentrar en él.

—Entonces mi línea es la siguiente: ¿quieres ser mi chico?

—Diablos que quiero —los dos nos reímos como idiotas antes de unirnos en otro beso simple, la clase que quita el aliento. Jay no es la primera persona a quien beso, pero me hace sentir especial, como si en verdad fuera la primera vez.

—Oh por… ¡AL FIN!

Los dos nos aturdimos al escuchar la voz de Evie gritando de esa manera, Jay da un salto tan alto que casi llega al piso superior, mis manos en su cintura lo frenan, abro los párpados lentamente para ver a Evie, Mal, Freddie y Ben, todos con las mismas expresiones de asombro, Evie tiene otra emoción pero no puedo descifrarla, sólo puedo pensar en los dedos de Jay jugando con mi oreja. Me habituaré a eso, definitivamente.

—Dulzura, ya no eres ciego.

—Interrumpir no es cortes —Jay la acusa.

—Sólo queríamos saber si los muérdagos funcionaron —menciona Mal de la manera más casual que puede, incluso se mira las uñas y sonríe un poco.

—Tenían un plan —concluyo, entrecerrando los ojos hacia ellos.

—No, amigo, no fue así, sólo necesitaban un empujón —Ben bosteza y se frota los ojos, ahuyentando el sueño—. Se ven bien juntos.

—Y tal vez deberíamos dejarlos solos —añade Freddie, guiña el ojo derecho en nuestra dirección antes de empujarlos por el pasillo, y en verdad agradezco que se dé cuenta de nuestras expresiones—. Descansen, chicos, nos vemos mañana.

Cuando Evie deja de estirar la cabeza en el muro por el que desapareció los dos volvemos a suspirar, esta vez por el alivio, los dos colocamos la espalda contra la puerta y giramos la cabeza en el mismo momento, se inclina pare presionar sus labios con los míos mientras abro la puerta del dormitorio, entra detrás de mí.

Enciendo las luces y Chico gruñe entre sueños sin despertarse, rueda sobre su cama para quedar sobre su espalda, sus patas quedan contraídas en el aire, pongo a Belzeebub junto a mi cama y los dos tomamos caminos diferentes para nuestras rutinas nocturnas, me cambio de ropa y pongo mi nuevo traje en un parcha en mi armario mientras él entra al baño, lo escucho cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara, tarareando un par de villancicos, luego rotamos y él se cambia de ropa mientras yo limpio el sudor en mi rostro y me cepillo los dientes, esforzándome para tener los ojos abiertos por un par de minutos más.

A veces olvido que mi especialidad es hacer que las cosas sean incómodas, lo estoy hago cada vez que coincidimos, me hace cosquillas en la cintura y dejo la mirada en el suelo, trato de evitar contacto visual con él, y cuando me besa en las mejillas no dura mucho antes de que mire a otro lado. No sé desenvolverme en esto de estar juntos ahora, por eso me comporto así, hasta saber qué hacer.

Finalmente me siento sobre mi colchón, tomo mi teléfono para escribirle a Evie que ese fue un truco sucio, útil pero sucio, pero él lo pone sobre mi mesa de noche, apenas puedo levantar la cabeza cuando sube a mi cama, pasa sus piernas a los costados de mi cintura y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mi regazo, sus labios se posan sobre los míos antes de que pueda pensar más claro en lo que pasa, suspiro por su acto sorpresivo pero al final extiendo los brazos para colocarlos alrededor de su cuello mientras mi cabeza cae lentamente sobre las almohadas, le acaricio la nuca y deja salir un ligero suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa amplia.

Besar es una sensación agradable, siento cosquilleos en el estómago por cada segundo que sus labios chocan contra los míos, y es divertido por el modo en que sus manos recorren mi pecho de modo aleatorio, la fuerza de su respiración, la forma en que la punta de su lengua embroma a la mía, y las risas de ambos cuando nos apartamos para respirar. Me doy cuenta ahora de nuestra posición, él sobre mí, y es extraño que me deje tomar el mando, no está en su naturaleza ceder de esa manera, y aún así no dejo de sentir naturalidad en esta postura; me gusta mucho.

—Maldición —susurro cuando empieza a apartarse, los dos respiramos de un modo pesado, como si hubiésemos corrido por horas—. Asombroso, pero es raro.

—¿Qué cosa? —abre los párpados y sus mejillas están sonrojadas, su sonrisa se carga del lado derecho. Lo beso antes de seguir hablando.

—Esto —nos recorro con la vista, esboza la sonrisa por completo—, y lo digo porque creí que yo debería estar en tu regazo, pero lo estás tú, y no me quejo, no eres tan pesado, pero… no sé… es raro, punto.

—Está bien —rueda los ojos, pone mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y se deja caer a su izquierda, rodamos de tal forma que ahora mis piernas están a los lados de su cintura y sus manos están en mi cintura—. ¿Así te gusta más?

—Bueno… —vuelve a rodar los ojos y cambia nuestra posición de nuevo. Me divierte exasperarlo un poco antes de dormir, frunce las cejas de un modo gracioso cada vez que rueda los ojos, las frunce para luego levantarlas.

—¿Y ahora?

—De hecho creo que prefiero el otro modo —me muerdo ligeramente el labio inferior mientras vuelve a hacernos rodar en el colchón.

—¿Podrías decidirte? —pregunta, evidentemente molesto.

—No —lo tomo por el cuello y le doy un suave beso, muerdo ligeramente su labio inferior y eso provoca que sus brazos se lancen sobre mi cabeza.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, presiono mis labios con los suyos hasta que su cuerpo se relaja lentamente para llegar al punto en que está recostado sobre mí, luego su cabeza ocupa la almohada vacía junto a mí, su ancho pulgar acaricia nuevamente mi pómulo y delinea mi ceja, mi mano toma la suya mientras mis parpados siguen cerrados ligeramente, disfrutando completamente de esto.

—Entonces —interrumpo, pero no deja de acariciar mi ceja—, ¿ahora vamos a ser la clase de chicos que camina con las manos entrelazadas y todo eso?

—¿Eso quieres? —abro los párpados despacio y noto que me mira con la amplia sonrisa que esboza cada vez que está feliz. Jay en verdad me hace feliz.

—Sí, en definitiva me gustaría eso.

—Es lo que tendrás entonces —estira la cabeza para darme un gentil beso en la frente y tomo su camiseta cuando baja las piernas de mi cama.

—No tienes que irte, podemos compartir mi cama.

—Suena bien, así no dormiré con los calcetines puestos —me río de él.

—Y decías que sentir frío es para los débiles.

—Cállate y hazme espacio.

Se los quita y los dos nos estremecemos un poco al estar debajo de las frías mantas, pero van entrando en calor gradualmente, al menos el sitio exacto donde estamos juntos es el más cálido de todos, la punta de mi nariz presiona la suya y las luces ya están apagadas, su brazo rodeando lánguidamente mi cintura y mano izquierda hace caricias debajo de su oreja izquierda.

—No pares —musita en voz adormilada, entreabro los párpados para verlo una vez más, sumido en un sueño profundo—. Feliz Navidad, Carlos.

—Feliz Navidad, Jay —utilizo la poca energía que me queda para reclinarme hacia adelante y besarlo de nuevo en los labios, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

Todo acerca de la Navidad fue genial, recuperé a mi primera mascota, conocí los verdaderos sentimientos de Jay hacia mí y me doy cuenta de los míos, de que yo acepté estar con él no sólo por lo que hizo hoy, sino por lo que ha hecho desde que tratábamos de sobrevivir en la Isla, el hecho de hacer caricias en su cabello, poder besarlo y darle abrazos, además de compartir la misma cama con él, en síntesis el tenerlo a mi lado, es el mejor regalo que pude haber pedido.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
